


Swimsuits

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Evie calls Jacob to help her pick out a swimsuit.





	

Jacob laughed as Baby ran around the park chasing Victoria. The goldendoodle had finally managed to get a hold of the Frisbee that he threw but instead of bringing it back, Victoria seemed quite content with running around the field with the toy in her mouth. That is of course, until Baby finally managed to get it away from her and was now the one being chased by Victoria. He was so happy that him and Evie had adopted these two. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to see Evie’s name flashing on the screen.

“Dear sister?” he answered matter of factly as he slouched on the bench.

“For what do I owe the pleasure? And yes, I already stopped to purchase dog food.”

A sigh could be heard on the other end which only caused a smirk to appear on the man’s face.

_“I figured that, otherwise I wouldn’t have let you in the house.”_

He let out an annoyed growl as he thought back to the one time she had actually gone through with her threat. He had forgotten to buy milk on his way home from work and when he got home she wouldn’t let him through the door until he went back to the store and bought some.

_“When are you coming home?”_

Her tone suggested that she was in a hurry and caused him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He didn’t remember her telling him that she had plans today, and Evie was usually very strict when it came to schedules. Had something happened?

“We were going to leave soon. Why? Did something happen? Didn’t you just have a meeting?”

His thoughts went back to earlier that morning when she was getting ready to leave for work. She had been a little nervous about the meeting with some new clients and he couldn’t help but wonder if something had gone wrong. But Evie was usually on top of things at her meetings and she was very good at what she did. He couldn’t imagine anything that could happen that would require him to come home.

_“The meeting went fine. It’s just…”_

Now he was starting to get really worried, what the devil was he in for?

“Just…?”

She was silent for a few moments before she finally spoke up again.

_“I need help picking out a swimsuit to take to our trip to Hawaii next week. Can you come home and help me?”_

His heart leaped in his chest when she finished speaking before a devious smirk crawled its way onto his face. So _that_ was what this was all about? Well, in that case…

“Worry not, darling. I’m on my way home right now.” He said quickly before whistling for the dogs to run back to him.

A sigh and a quiet chuckle could be heard on the other end of the phone, causing Jacob to smile sheepishly.

_“I knew you would say that. Hurry home quickly, please. Or I will have to choose without you.”_

He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest as he quickly opened to the door to the car for the dogs to get in. It wasn’t often that she called him for something like this, but when she did he knew that he was in for it. In more ways than one. Once he heard her hang up, he quickly go into the driver’s seat and drove out of the park parking lot.

As he thought about the possibilities for when he got home, his jeans started feeling uncomfortably tight. He shifted in his seat to try and give himself some slack but it was of no use. He was sure to have broken a few speed limits during the duration of the ride home but he didn’t care; him and Evie had lived in this town long enough to know where the cops laid out their speed traps. The car was pulled into the driveway within ten minutes of leaving the park, and he was sure that Evie was going to give him an earful about it later, but he hoped that she was feeling the same amount of impatience that he was right about now.

After he had gotten out and let the dogs into the fenced in yard, he quickly headed into the house to look for Evie.

“Eves!” he called out to the seemingly empty house before looking through the doorways of the living room and kitchen impatiently.

“I’m in our room, Jacob.”

She sounded a mix of relieved and frustrated, if that was possible. Then again, anything was possible for Evie Frye.

Without wasting any more time, he ran upstairs to their shared bedroom and gawked at what he found.

There she was, standing in from of the full length mirror and wearing probably the most revealing swimsuit he had ever seen her in. A tight bikini with strings that tied the small amount of fabric to her hips and a top that barely left anything up to the imagination. The tension that he had felt in the car ride earlier was back in full force and it took everything he had to not just shove her up against the wall right then and there.

“Ah Jacob, what’s your opinion on this one?” she asked in a sweet voice as she swayed her hips ever so slightly in a way that was making his restraint waver even more so than it already was. It wasn’t often that Evie was like this, but the occasions did happen every now and then and he made sure to make the most of it whenever he could.

Smirking, he circled around her like a shark waiting to strike its prey and took in every inch of her perfect figure. He licked his lips before walking in front of her and dramatically looking her up and down.

“Not bad. But not really your color, perhaps you should take it off and try another.” He suggested in a professional tone, however his lust filled eyes were a clear reflection of what exactly was going through his head. And from the looks of Evie’s eyes, she was thinking similar thoughts as well.

“Perhaps you are right, would you be so kind as to help me get undressed?” She asked innocently with another sway of her hips.

He took in a deep breath before wrapping an arm around her bare waist and pulling her against him. The feeling of her smooth skin under his touch sent shivers up his spin as he pulled her closer so that he could whisper seductively into her ear.

“I would be more than happy to assist.”

With that, he carefully pulled on one of the strings that was tied into a bow against her hip and allowed the bottom piece of the bikini to fall down to the floor. As his hands roamed over her now unclothed ass, his lips made its way to her neck where he began gently kissing and sucking on the tender flesh.

Within moments, her hands were in his hair and her breathing had become more ragged with the occasional escape of a quiet moan from her pretty lips. As he worked on her neck, his free hand reached behind her and pulled on one of the strings that were holding the top portion of the bikini in place. Once both of them were loose, he pulled away from her neck so he could cup her new exposed breasts in his hands and run his thumbs over the perked nipples; resulting in another quiet moan escaping her mouth.

“Jacob…”

The man smiled when he heard his name and took that only as a sign to continue. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth, he began lightly sucking on her nipple while one hand slowly trailed down her back to her ass before his fingers rested themselves near her dripping entrance.

“Well well…Looks like I’m not the only one who was getting impatient…” he muttered in between kisses.

What sounded like a mix between a groan and a whine escaped Evie as she roughly tugged on a strand of his hair, causing the man to chuckle against her breast.

“That’s right and if you don’t get on with it, I may get so impatient that I may have to finish it myself.” She growled huskily.

He raised his eyebrows as ideas of how to take her raced through his mind. Finally decided on one thing, he pulled away from her before scooping her up and carrying her over to the bed. After he laid her down carefully, he got on his knees and pushed her legs apart before roughly pulling her hips closer to the edge of the bed.

Once her dripping pussy was right in front of his face, he looked up into her eyes and gave her core a long teasing lick. The look of her face was precious and only urged him to continue. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he dove his face in between her thighs and began licking and sucking on her lower lips. She looked so beautiful when he was eating her out, he thought as he stuck his tongue into her entrance, causing her to roughly grip his hair and throw her head back slightly.

“Jacob…”

Her breathing was getting more and more erratic and more pleasured moans were escaping her mouth but he wanted more. He wanted her to come in his mouth, to completely come undone for him. And he was going to make it happen, one way or the other.

He reached his hand to her core and placed two fingers inside of her while his mouth moved to suck on her clit; slowly at first, but then increasingly getting more and more rigorous. Her grip on his hair was getting tighter and she was now pushing his face deeper into her pussy; she was definitely close and he knew exactly what to do that would make her go over the edge.

Curling his fingers inside her, he began moving his fingers in and out of her and expertly hitting the magical spot that he knew would make her fall apart. And it didn’t take long. Within moments, she was riding his face and moaning his name over and over again. His fingers moved faster and faster until he suddenly felt the sweet tasting liquid on his tongue. He lapped it up happily and didn’t stop until he felt the last pulse from her core before he finally pulled away and gave her a satisfied grin.

“What do you think, darling? Still think you need to finish it yourself?”

She didn’t respond for a few moments but when she did, he was met with a hungry kiss rather than a verbal answer, which he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Yes…or more specifically, I need to finish you…” she whispered into the kiss.

He grinned and kissed her back eagerly before pulling away so that he could look at her.

“Then shall we?”

_“Let’s…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that all my fanfiction is also posted under my tumblr account @idiotgangleader so if you would like to send a request, you can either ask or message me there.


End file.
